


Of Pregnancy and Pillow Forts

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fruitinized requested: Yes! Drowley! Can you do a drowley where mpreg dean is nesting and making pillow forts and Crowley is following him around with building materials</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pregnancy and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitinized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/gifts).



Crowley huffed as Dean threw another pillow onto the pile in his arms.

"Are all of these really necessary?" He asked, placing the pillows into the cart beside him. 

"My back hurts and I can't get comfortable anywhere, and if I don't have something propping me up I get really bad heart burn, so yes, they're necessary," Dean said, resting a hand on his round belly.

Crowley chuckled a little and tried to press akiss to Dean's temple, but he leaned away.

"No, this is all your fault. You and your demon spawn."

Crowley smiled. Dean had started using the nickname out of annoyance at their baby's energy and tendency to kick all night. He now used the name affectionately. He tossed another pillow at Crowley.

"Okay, I think that will do for now."

Dean started to make his way back to the car while Crowley paid for the pillows and packed them into the trunk and backseat.

They hadn't been trying for a baby when they found out that Dean was pregnant. They had been a few years before, but when no amount of sex, fertility treatments or fertilization procedures worked, they gave up. They had started to move on with their lives and were started to build their careers when the morning sickness started. Now, Dean was eight months pregnant and their house was full toys and clothes and baby furniture. And pillows.

"Where do you want these?" Crowley asked. Dean hummed, thinking, before he started down the hall. Crowley followed him, leaving a trail of pillows that he dropped, leading from the front hall to his office.

"There," Dean said, pointing to the hard leather couch against the far wall. It was rarely used, uncomfortable. Dean hated it.

"Are you sure?"

"I like it in here," Dean nodded. "It reminds me of you. And the sun is always shining through the window so it's warm. So, pile them up."

By the time all of the new pillows were used, Dean had fluffy nests in Crowley's office, the living room, and, strangely enough, the guest bathroom. Crowley knew that Dean still had the occasional bout of morning sickness so he made sure that only the softest pillows were stacked in there.

When they were done, Dean dragged Crowley down onto the couch in his office, now made soft and warm by the blankets and pillows they were swaddled up in.

"Thank you," Dean murmured against Crowley's chest after they had gotten comfortable in each others tangled limbs. "I know you probably think I'm crazy."

"I want you to comfortable. You still have another month before our baby gets here and I'm sure that You're going to need it."

"I love you," Dean said, lifting his head to kiss him. Crowley smiled against his lipd and ran his fingertips over his face.

"I love you, too. Get some rest, while you can."

Dean laughed a little and kissed him again before settling deeper into the nest. Crowley ran his fingers through his hair, waiting until Dean's soft snores filled the room before he started drift off himself.

After all, they only had a month to get as much sleep as they could.


End file.
